


Dreamy

by RioNova



Category: NCT (Band), PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Lucas and Siyeon are whipped, M/M, Rena and Jungwoo get paid for sleeping, so much cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioNova/pseuds/RioNova
Summary: Lucas is getting fired, Jungwoo and Rena are messy sleepers and Siyeon is very concerned. Also looking into someone's dream is a thing now.





	Dreamy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blossorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossorn/gifts).



> Because if no one writes about these ships, I'll do it myself. This whole thing is inspired by the NCTmentary episodes.

“You owe me your weight in pizza,” Lucas said, nervously smiling at a bypassing scientist before hissing at the girl walking beside him again, “if they find out you're not actually working here, I’ll be fired!” ”That’s why they won’t find out, Yukhei,” the girl said with a stoic expression on her face, “at least not as long as you stop sweating. Calm down, even if they stop us, which I doubt, I'm wearing one of those ugly white lab coats like you and I have this.” She waved an ID-Card similar to Lucas' in the tall boy's face and he smiled at how she stood on her tiptoes to do so. The ‘ugly white lab coat’ the blackhaired was wearing was several sizes too big for her and almost reached the ground.

“Siyeon, wearing a lab coat and a photoshopped piece of paper aren't going to get you out of a security control and no, your flawless charm isn’t going to do that either.” A new group of scientists, all armed with clipboards and serious looking faces, passed them and again Lucas did his awkward smile and wave thing. He got swiftly ignored. “Jeez, it’s been three months since I started working here, would've thought at least some of them knew me by now,” he said through gritted teeth and the girl, Siyeon, giggled at him.

They sure were an attention grabbing pair, him with his light brown hair, sweatpants, hoodie and sneakers under his lab coat while she had a colorful backpack hanging over one shoulder and was wearing a blouse and skirt under hers. Together they hurried down the white and clinical looking hallways of the facility Lucas was working in until they reached one door that looked exactly like every other one they'd passed in the last 10 minutes. ‘Observation Room’ was written on it and Lucas ushered Siyeon in before turning his head left and right and disappearing in the room himself.

“This is..different.” Siyeon was looking around the room and everything suddenly got darker as Lucas closed the door behind him, the only dim light coming from a gigantic window at the other end. The walls were littered with monitors, some showing incredibly detailed codes and empty rooms and complicated looking consoles were placed on tables that looked like they could barely carry the weight. The blackhaired thought she’d definitely break something should she touch anything. A scratching was heard as Lucas pulled up a chair to the big window and sat down, Siyeon moving to stand next to him. “See? All fine and dandy,” he said, staring straight ahead.

The view from the window was split in two, separated by a thin wall and showed two similar looking, faintly lit rooms. Both rooms were decorated exactly the same with a few plants, pictures, shelves with books, beds and various other items. It looked like a stereotypical bedroom and almost homey. “Looks cozy.” “Of course it does, we want the patients to feel as comfortable and calm as possible so it’s important to create the fitting environment.” Lucas looked so proud of himself for saying that right. Oh right, Siyeon thought, the patients. Her attention drifted to the two beds and indeed there were people occupying them. The left bed contained a tall looking boy with dark grayish, short hair sticking in all possible directions, making his hair a fluffy looking mess. He looked rather fluffy in general, Siyeon noticed as she watched his soft features scrunch up in what appeared to be deep sleep before he turned his face away. He wore a black t-shirt as far as the blanket showed and one of his arms hung out of the bed. The only things giving away that this whole picture was not just the boy innocently sleeping was a white patch on his temple and something that looked like a cable leading from it to a small machine that Siyeon at first mistook for a nightstand.

“Who is he?” the blackhaired looked back at her friend and a little smile grew on his face. “Kim Jungwoo,” he said, grinning even wider now, “my boyfriend.” Siyeon blinked once. Twice. “Yeah right, haha very funny, barely can hold myself. Now tell me who he is.” Pointing towards the sleeping boy, Siyeon still demanded an answer from her tall, still smiling, friend. With a deep sigh Lucas turned towards her, emphasizing his next words with every syllable.”Siyeon,” he started slowly and the girl instantly wanted to smack his head for treating her like a little kid, “that. Is. My. Boyfriend.” Her eyebrow twitched once, finger still pointing and her eyes snapped from him to Jungwoo's sleeping form back to him. “For real?” she smiled and Lucas nodded. “Just so you know I’m taking personal offence here. You get a boyfriend and don't tell your best friend, I can’t believe you.” “Technically Ten is-” “And then you use him for your job! That is really..wow.” Lucas was about to reevaluate offering her coffee later.

“You know as well as I do that what we do is completely voluntary and has absolutely no danger towards anyone involved. Besides that, 50$ for every slept hour here is really not bad. Also he was really interested in what happens here and who am I to deny him anything? I mean, have you looked at this angel?” Suddenly a light snoring sounded through the speakers, making Siyeon snort. “He’s a graceful one, isn’t he?” She teased and Lucas scoffed. “Shut up, Park, it’s not like yours is any better, look at her.” And so Siyeon directed her eyes to the right and oh. Oh god. Siyeon has officially experienced second hand embarrassment now. “Oh Rena..”

There, on the right bed, laid the girl whose name Siyeon just sighed. Her long brown hair was falling in all possible directions as well, even over her face and she had somehow managed to twist the blanket and was now partly hugging it, curled up like a baby with the same cable thingy on her temple. She wasn’t snoring, but the half of her face that wasn’t covered with hair was buried deep into the pillow. She was wearing a wide, white shirt and light pink pyjama bottoms and Siyeon subconsciously smiled a fond smile just like Lucas did earlier. “How is she doing?” Siyeon found herself asking as she put her bag down and hopped on an empty table next to Lucas’ chair. “Fine, just like 7 hours ago when she got here, just like 6 and a half hours ago when you got here with that,” he pointed at the backpack on the floor, “bringing her pyjamas and telling her to call you as soon as she wakes up and just like she did 20 minutes ago when you got here again. I’ve watched over her the entire time and she’s great, sleeps like a little kid.” Nodding along and not moving her gaze from the sleeping girl, Siyeon seemed satisfied with that answer.

“You’re overreacting a bit, don’t you think? Bringing her clothes was okay, but the whole thing where you storm in here and endanger my job because you wanted to see her ASAP and speed-photoshop a fake ID? That’s a bit much.” Looking sideways at some monitors and grinning, Lucas didn’t see Siyeon’s light smile faltering for a second before she started talking. “Wouldn’t you? If it’s Jungwoo I mean. And sure, you know what you’re doing here but I don’t and endangering your job sounds better than endangering her life, no offense.” “None taken.” He could see where she was coming from and he could also see something else.

“You’re in love with her.” She didn’t flinch or twitch, nor did she threw herself into an ongoing, denying rant which the boy could’ve totally seen her doing. Instead Siyeon closed her eyes, took a deep breath and turned towards the brownhaired. “How’d you know?” She asked and Lucas shrugged his shoulders, looking to the left room. “You compared Jungwoo’s and my relationship with Rena’s and yours.” The blackhaired has a feeling she knew what’s coming. “And I’m in love with him.” And she was right. “Can’t blame you,” the younger joked, “he’s handsome.” A loud laugh, property of yours truly, echoed through the notably small room and even Siyeon had to crack a smile at what Lucas next said. “Yes and very, very gay so don’t even think of trying.” As if on cue Jungwoo shuffled in his bed again and the two watchers were mildly concerned he would fall out with how close he was to the edge.

After a short while with just the two watching Siyeon spoke up again. “Hey Lucas?” “Yes, Siyeon?” He was typing something on a computer and didn’t look up, his eyes just sometimes switching to the left window side. “What do you actually do here?” Ah, finally. He had waited for that question the whole time. Rolling his chair back to give his friend a crooked smile he motioned for her to come closer and have a look at the screen.

“We monitor the sleeping cycle of humans and analyse their dreams and sleeping habits while looking at their brain activities,” he explained and pulled up a new tab, “we’ve already discovered that the dreams of certain people, mostly the ones that spend a lot of time together, can be connected at some point. They can have similar images or actions taking place in either the same or entirely different times of sleep.” Siyeon leaned next to him on the table and pointed at a blinking red button on the screen. “‘View Dream’? What’s that supposed to mean? Can you actually look into the dreams?” Lucas proudly nodded his head. “Yeah, but technically it’s confidential...Wanna see?” The file opened was Jungwoo's and upon the girl's nodding Lucas clicked the red button.

“It’s basically like watching a livestream,” the older boy said, both watching as the file loaded. Suddenly the screen went black and for a split second Siyeon thought they broke it. They didn’t. The next moment all kinds of lights went off and Siyeon could notice the setting.

It was a popular music program with live stages and it seemed like right now a boy group was performing, singing their lungs out while the fans cheered. And in their middle stood Jungwoo. He had a mic attached to his cheek and wore a wide, honest smile as he danced to his heart’s content. “A singer, huh?” Siyeon grinned down at Lucas and instead of embarrassment at his boyfriend's silly dream there was only pride. “A damn good one.” They watched Jungwoo sing and dance for a while and Lucas scolded Siyeon once because no, the guy dancing really close to the boy did so not look like him. Not at all. It was when the song ended that he closed the stream, pulling up another tab and with it another file. “You wanna see what Rena’s dreaming about?”

Was it really okay? Siyeon kind of felt like she was invading the girl's privacy with it but before she could voice her concern Lucas already clicked the red button. Just like before the screen went black before showing anything but when it did the blackhaired was suddenly met with a very familiar place.

It was night in Rena’s dream and she and Siyeon were in the backseat of Nayoung's car, driving somewhere, judging by the passing streetlights outside. The older girl was typing something on her phone and occasionally glanced at the back of Nayoung's head or outside. Siyeon was sitting next to her, staring not outside but at Rena herself. “How unspectacular,” Lucas sighed and swiftly got his head smacked. “Shut up.” Siyeon’s eyes didn’t leave the screen and went a little wider as she watched herself scooting over and resting her head on Rena’s shoulder. A light blush spread across her cheeks and the brown haired boy went aww. The blush went deeper as Siyeon reached over and took one of Rena’s hands in hers, lightly starting to play with her fingers with a sleepy smile. The other girl looked down at their joined hands with a small smile of her own before kissing the crown of the blackhaired’s head. “She’s so in love with you, oh my god look at that, that’s classic puppy love. She’s so in love with you.” Lucas was spinning around in his chair, squealing and holding his chest like a little fanboy and Siyeon wanted to give the chair a well calculated push. “She is not in love, that’s-” “I love you..” Their heads snapped to the window in perfect sync because oh, that wasn’t Rena. Indeed there was some commotion going on in Jungwoo’s bed and the boy slowly faced them again while laying on his stomach and hugging his pillow with one arm.

“I love you~” he drawled out again and Lucas and Siyeon both knew the girl wasn’t meant. “Lucas~” Siyeon loved karma. With an earsplitting grin she looked beside her to see Lucas’ face going full on red before he hid it in his hands. “I love you too, Jungwoo but goddammit, you have a horrible timing.” The boy said more to himself than to anyone else.

“What was that about puppy love?” The younger girl asked teasingly and his friend was about to make her shut up but got cut off with something better the moment he opened his mouth.

“I love you, Siyeon.” “Eh?!” Siyeon almost fainted and Lucas almost fell out of his chair because yes, Rena just said that. In her dream, but still. With open mouths they continued to watch as Dream-Siyeon lifted her head and smiled at the brunette. “I love you, too,” she said and her eyes began flickering between Rena’s eyes and her lips. “Oh my god, you’re totally gonna do it, aren’t you? You’re gonna kiss her!” Lucas clutched at Siyeons arm and Siyeon clutched at his hand in reflex as her dream-self leaned closer. “I-,” Siyeon stuttered, “I think I am. Oh god Lucas, I’m gonna kiss her!” The two were freaking out harder and harder the closer the blackhaired on the monitor leaned and as there were mere millimeters between them Siyeon had stopped breathing and Lucas had resorted to straight up screaming. His screaming turned into screeching and the moment he was about to hit an actual highnote the screen went black.

“GOD FUCKING DAMMIT, THAT WAS SO FREAKING CLOSE!” The boy raged, jumping from his chair and throwing his hands up. He took a full round around the room before staring at the right bed. “She managed to tear off her freaking sensor, I can’t believe it! Those are freaking expensive if she broke that I’m going to- Siyeon?” Turns out he’s been talking to no one since the door was wide open and Siyeon's lab coat was thrown over the still spinning chair. “Oh,” he said, “I’m so gonna get fired.” He was sure of that when the door to Rena’s room softly cracked open and revealed Siyeon, who lightly tiptoed towards the bed before gently wrestling the blanket out of the older girl's grasp and slipping under it herself. If he was going to get fired anyways, Lucas thought as his eyes drifted to the left room, he might as well… “Ah, to hell with it!” He exclaimed, throwing his coat next to his friend's and leaving the room.

While Lucas was still on cuddle mission Siyeon had started to brush the stray hair strands out of Rena’s face, careful not to wake the brunette. When she was done she cuddled into the pillow, observing the other sleep. She grinned like a maniac when the girl shuffled closer and gladly allowed it when Rena tried to cuddle into her. “Wake up fast, you idiot. We’ve got kisses to kiss and hands to hold.” Rena moved and buried her head deeper into Siyeon’s shoulder and it almost felt like nodding to the younger girl.

After a few minutes of staying like that, and Siyeon wondering what Lucas might be doing, the older girl actually looked like she’d wake up soon and Siyeon was happy to help with well aimed pecks on cheeks and temples. “Siyeon?” A very raspy voice asked lowly and well, if that wasn’t attractive Siyeon didn’t knew what the hell was. “Did Lucas get his data? Where is he? And what are you doing here?” Instead of really listening to her talk, Siyeon preferred to stare at Rena’s eyes darting around the room and lips and as soon as the girl was done the blackhaired leaned in. Why not finish what her dream-self started? Slowly, she moved her lips and couldn’t help but let out a happy hum when she felt a hand in her neck pulling her closer and her longtime ‘friend but actually something more’ kissing her back.

Rena pulled away after a few seconds, much to Siyeon’s displeasure which she expressed with a pout, and started smiling. “Lucas has a boyfriend and didn’t tell me~” Siyeon whined and let herself fall back on the mattress, Rena falling next to her. “I know,” the brunette said and somehow they ended up holding hands, “his name is Jungwoo and he’s awesome.” “You met him?!” Offended, Siyeon was offended. “Yeah, I mean he’s supposed to be over there, right?” The brownhaired girl pointed to the wall. “Why does everybody know things before me? That’s so unfair.” Now Siyeon turned to nuzzle Rena’s shoulder, pout still evident on her face. “Yeah well, you know something I don’t which is what you’re doing in here. Our dreamdoctor told me no one was allowed in and although you just proved that you’re quite charming, I doubt you did that to the middle aged security lady.” With a sheepish grin Siyeon’s fake ID made a comeback and Rena turned it between her fingers, examining it. For a rushed edit the paper looked rather realistic despite being made of well, paper and not plastic. “I didn’t. I was worried about you. Yukhei snuck me in and we looked at Jungwoo’s dream. He’s a surprisingly great singer and dancer.” Rena smiled knowingly. “You looked into mine too, didn’t you?” Busted. Siyeon was actually quite ashamed of herself for doing so. She apologized, but the brunette shook her head. “It’s fine, makes it a lot easier to ask you out.” Siyeon's ears perked up at this and her head rose from the older's shoulder. “You’re asking me out?” “Yes, maybe, kind of. Would you say yes?” The question was shy and on the complete opposite to that the blackhaired was halfway on top of Rena already, a big grin on her face as she began to lean down again. In no time they were kissing again and only then Rena got a thought. “Hey, where IS Lucas?” “Shhhhhhh.” Siyeon had other plans and they didn’t include Rena talking much for at least another ten minutes. But really though, where was Lucas?

“Pff, if I’m going down, I’m going down in history and cuddles or so help me god.” Lucas was successfully ignoring the weird glances he got as he made his way to patient room 18, a rather determined look on his face. Toeing off his shoes he yanked the door open, making a lot more noise than he intended too, but neither he or Jungwoo quietly snoring in his sleep seemed to mind. In three large steps Lucas was across the room and a second later he was cuddled up under the blanket with his boyfriend. Conveniently Jungwoo had extended his right arm so Lucas was resting his head on it, staring at the ceiling. “Why do you have to be so adorable?” He sighed as he started to play with the boy's other hand, thinking about what he could become after getting fired from this job. As Jungwoo suddenly smiled in his sleep and cuddled closer, Lucas came to the conclusion that he could work as anything as long as he’s got that angel with him.

On second thought though, he always wanted to try bartending, like Rena did. Maybe she could land him a job at the bar she worked at and- “You’re overthinking again,” a familiar sleepy voice said next to him, “and my arm is numb.” Oh, Lucas hadn’t noticed he’d been staring into nothingness for quite a while. Lifting his head, he turned towards Jungwoo, who was looking at him through one opened eye and shaking his arm. “So, mind telling me why you are here and not there?” Jungwoo pointed to the big window Siyeon and Lucas had been behind minutes ago. The brunette boy shrugged his shoulders, a pout beginning to form. “I’m getting fired,” he said and rearranged the blanket over them. His boyfriend only nodded. “If you’re staying here, for sure. What are you trying next?” They both stared at the ceiling now, one deep in thought and the other one waiting for an answer. “Don’t know, you think I would be a good bartender? Always liked cozy bars and alcohol more than sterile hallways and lab coats,” A female giggle was heard from the next room, “and thin walls.” Jungwoo just laughed and planted a kiss on Lucas’ cheek before snuggling into his shoulder. It still made the younger blush.

“I think you’re gonna be a great bartender. I’ll come for a drink every night.” Somehow they decided to stay silent after that, Lucas still staring at the ceiling but now with a considerably lighter heart and Jungwoo listening to the brunettes heartbeat, daydreaming of flashing lights, headsets and complicated dance moves. They were granted exactly 15 more minutes of comfortable heaven before the door was roughly ripped open, revealing a lot of lab coats and a man, supposedly Lucas’ boss, outrageously screaming said ones name. Not finding the will in him to care he just took the screaming, and after getting fired, Lucas ushered his last, laughing patient to the changing rooms with a smile.

Outside the boys met Rena and Siyeon again, the blackhaired holding the older girl's hand firmly inside of her jacket pocket. “So?” the younger asked. “Well, as expected I got fired.” Lucas said and scratches the back of his head in shame. “And I got banned from the building for life,” Jungwoo continued with a smile indicating he didn’t care the slightest about that. “Same.” Both Rena and Siyeon said and all of them had to laugh at the ridiculousness of the scene. Until Jungwoo's stomach growled. “Uhhh, food?” The silverhaired boy suggested, holding his stomach and everyone wholeheartedly agreed. Deciding that the girls would lead the way, he and Lucas fell behind a few steps, the older eventually stopping the other completely. “What?” Lucas asked and god, was Jungwoo pouting again? “You didn’t say good morning to me yet.” That deserved an eyeroll, two actually, but Siyeon couldn’t or choose not to hear them right now. “For real?” Already looking left and right the taller didn’t even needed to hear the confirming hum. “Fine,” he sighed and leaning a tiny bit down he kissed Jungwoo on the lips, like he usually did after a dream analysis. Unlike those times it wasn’t just a peck now because oh well, Jungwoo decided to linger and grab onto Lucas' sweater, getting him closer and the butterflies in his stomach active in the process. Honestly they could’ve stayed like that for hours but not only did Jungwoo's butterflies decide to growl again, but one half of the smol couple in front of them was getting tired too. “Hey! You gonna go eat with us or are you gonna stay there and make out forever?” Rena just looked amused between the couple and her hungry now-maybe-kinda-hopefully-soon girlfriend and finally the boys managed to let go of each other. “We’ll be right there!” Lucas exclaimed before pecking Jungwoo's lips once more. “Good morning,” he said with a smile before turning and walking towards the girls, leaving Jungwoo to stare after him dreamily. “Good morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and more stories about these ships would be much appreciated.


End file.
